Metal laminate materials comprising two or more metal sheets laminated (clad materials), which have composite properties not achievable with a single material, find use in various fields. Examples of the metal laminate material known include metal laminate materials comprising copper/nickel, copper/aluminum, and stainless steel/aluminum.
Of these, the metal laminate materials comprising stainless steel and aluminum are widely used because such materials combine both properties of lightness from aluminum and strength from stainless steel, thus having formability and thermal conductivity higher than those of materials comprising stainless steel singly.
In addition, as a method for producing a metal laminate material, for example, Patent Literature 1 describes a method for producing a clad metal plate, wherein, after the faces to be bonded of dissimilar metal sheets are pre-activated in a vacuum vessel under specific conditions, the dissimilar metal sheets are polymerized and subjected to cold rolling bonding.